De l'inconvenient de se sentir grecs quand on est romain
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une profonde œuvre de réflexion profonde sur le patriotisme, mais juste un OS pour fêter l'anniversaire de Jason Grace car nous somme le 1er Juillet.


**Salut! Aujourd'hui nous sommes le premier Juillet, c'est donc...l'anniversaire de Jason Grace!**

C'était le jour de son anniversaire et Jason Grace s'ennuyait à mourir. La légion lui avait organisé un banquet pour fêter ses dix huit ans et pourtant, Jason n'était pas grandement touché par l'attention.

Appuyé à un banc, il regardait Dakota, qui avait forcé sur le champomi,faire tourné sa coupe autour de son doigt pour envoyer les dernières gouttes de boisson dans l'assiette de Bobby*. Ambiance romaine à fond. Reyna se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

-Jason ?Ça fait une heure que tu dis rien, ça va ?

Jason redressa ses lunettes. Comment lui dire qu'il ne supportait plus ces fêtes romaines ? Que cette organisation parfaite et consentante le gonflait plus qu'autre chose, qu'il avait besoin qu'une soirée parte en roue libre. Qu'il en avait assez de n'avoir jamais rien à raconter sur une fête. Contrairement à Percy, qui pouvait annoncer : « C'était très bien jusqu'à ce que Grover foute le feu au réfectoire, j'ai du faire exploser la plomberie et on a inondé le bungalow d'Athèna sans faire gaffe. C'était génial »

A la place de tout ça, il répondit.

-Je crois que j'ai mangé un truc pas frais, je vais faire un tour.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas vexer Reyna. Elle était dangereuse. Il se leva et s'éloigna du réfectoire. Dans l'air frais de la nuit, il se dirigea vers le forum de Mars. Il pensait à Hazel et Frank , qui étaient partis en mission quelque jour. Ils avaient de la chance.

Bon,ils risquaient leur vie, mais ils n'étaient pas là. Jason aurait voulu partir bien loin d'ici, dans une petite colonie où tout le monde s'affublait d'un tee-shirt orange, dormait dans des jolis bungalow et où on appelait les faunes satyres.

Depuis la Gitanomachie** , Jason ne se sentait plus à sa place à la légion. Il se sentait grec jusque dans ses chaussettes, mais sa place était à Rome. Pourtant, Jason ne voyait pas ce qu'il préférait chez les grecs. Il n'aimait même pas le orange! Bon, ils avaient Piper, se qui était un avantage exceptionnel, elle était si belle, si forte, avait de si beaux yeux, un regard tellement... Jason s'égarait.

-ON S'ENNUIE POTIFEX MAXIMUS? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Jason sursauta si fort qu'il faillit en perdre ses n'était pas sans savoir que, par une raison obscure, l'auteur qui dirigeait cette fanfictions faisait parler la Mort en majuscule.

Il se retourna, pensant que sa dernière heure était venue et tomba sur ...

-Nico?fit Jason à la vue de son m'as fait peur!

Nico esquissa un rictus.

-Oui, ça arrive souvent, dit -il en se plaçant à ses coté.

Il avisa la fête en contre bas.

-Tu t'amuse bien à ta soirée d'anniversaire? demanda-t-il.

Jason soupira. Le problème, c'était que NON, il ne s'amuser savait qu'il aurait du, Rome était sa patrie...Il se tourna vers Nico.

-Sors moi de là -t-il.

Nico esquissa un rictus.

-Ben pourquoi? C'est très bien ici...

-Nooooon! C'est pas BIEN! Ramène moi à la colonie, je t'en supplie!

Nico leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa le col de Jason,et, au grand plaisir du fils de Jupiter, l'entraina dans les ombres. Jason avait déjà fait plusieurs vols d'ombres avec Nico (notamment pour préparer l'anniversaire de Piper) (On vous racontera), si bien que, contrairement au commun des mortels, il ne se voyait pas dans l'obligation de vomir tripes et boyaux.

Nico et Jason réapparurent derrière l'amphithéâtre. La colonie était déserte, pas un seul sang mêlé à l'horizon. Ils dormaient surement.

-Ok, chuchota Nico, Je te raccompagne au bungalow 1 et on fait une soirée pop corn et Game of Throne, mais pas un bruit, faut pas réveiller...

-DI ANGELO! tonna une voix en colère.

les deux garçons se figèrent.

-...Sunshine..gémit Nico.

Il se retourna, l'air penaud. Will Solace le regardait d'un air sévère, les poing sur les hanches.

-On avait dit "Plus de vols d'ombres"!gronda-t-il.

Nico émit un grognement de chien des Enfers.

-Oui, je-sais...maugréa-t-il.

Will leurs fit signe d'approcher.

Jason jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin, un peu anxieux, mais Nico s'avança d'un air assuré.

Will passa un bras autour de ses épaules et il s'éloignèrent en chuchotant des choses comme "ça va hein?" "oui, c'est bon, fout moi la paix" dans les entrailles de l'amphithéâtre.

Jason les suivit, ce demandant si il devait casser la gueule à Will parce qu'il vexait Nico.

Soudain, Will et Nico s'arrêtèrent devant l'arche qui menait au centre de l'amphithéâtre.

-Passe devant. ordonna le fils d'Hadès.

Jason crut déceler un léger rictus sur les lèvres de son cousin mais il doutait à cause de l'obscurité.

il s'avança dans l'amphithéâtre quand un spot de lumière s'alluma cligna des yeux et les levaient tandis qu'un grand cris, si attendu, retentissait:

-Arrêtez, on est pas prêêêêêêêt!

Sur les gradins, Jason découvrit une foule de sang mêlé paniqué.

Percy hurlait "Annabeth, éteins la lumière!". Malheureusement, la blonde ne s'en sortait pas avec les manettes. Clarisse, Rachel et deux autres demis dieux se débattirent pour lever en urgence une banderole en grec anciens que Jason ne comprit pas qui tomba a quelque centimètre de Grover, lequel bêla et se jeta dans les bras de Tyson. Celui ci , qui s'occupait du feu d'artifice, sursauta et alluma la mèche. Les fusée passèrent tout près de Léo, qui trébucha sur Thalia qui se mit dans une rage folle. En le poursuivant, elle failli faire tomber le gâteau, qui fut à moitié rattrapé par Percy. L'autre moitié trouva un sort funeste en s'écrasant sur le sol. Lester était perché sur les dernières marches de l'amphithéâtre et tentait d'échapper à deux de ses enfants, Kayla et Austin, qui voulait lui arracher son ukulélé pour le bien du monde. Un rire se fit entendre. Une fille bizarre aux cheveux bleus qui surfait sur une écharpe arc en ciel **(chut, pas question)** prenait des photos de la pagaille ne se gondolant.

Piper s'approcha de Jason, comme toujours ravissante dans une robe blanche prêté par Lacy.

-Désolé.fit-elle, On voulait te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire mais...

BAOUM!

Les frères Alatir venaient de faire exploser la dernière fusée en voulant allumer les bougies du gâteau.

Piper sera les dents.

-Oups. Ça à un peu raté.

Elle leva vers Jason des yeux désolés.

Jason éclata de rire et la serra dans ses bras.

-Oh, Pips', c'est pas raté du tout!

Il leva les yeux vers l'amphithéâtre où les sang mêlé courraient dans tout les sens. C'était ça qu'il aimait chez les grecs: ce désordre, et pardessus tout, cette vie présente dans le désordre. A force d'être aussi organisé que les Romains, on finissait par oublier de vivre. Et Jason n'était pas fait pour ça.

Il redressa ses lunettes.

-C'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma -t-il.

-Au secours!

Léo passa devant eux, poursuivit par Thalia.

Jason et Piper s'entre regardèrent. Et ils se précipitèrent pour aider Léo au son de la musique "joyeux anniversaire" qu'Annabeth avait déclenché par erreurs.

*jeu traditionnel de romain bourré.

**guerre des géants.

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé car c'est probablement la dernière œuvre du calendrier des demis dieux. Peut être que je ferrais quelque chose sur les vacances d'été (peut être), ou que j'en referais un l'année prochaine, on verras.**


End file.
